He Loves Me, He Loves You Not
by SavvySiberian
Summary: A desperate girl steals Piper's life
1. Default Chapter

He Loves Me, He Loves You Not

He Loves Me, He Loves You Not

Disclaimer: I don't own the charmed characters and the song is by Dream

He loves me, He loves you not. 

He loves me, He loves me not. 

He loves me, He loves YOU not. 

HE LOVES YOU NOT. 

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got. 

Take your chance at a second hand shot. 

Say what you want girl, Do what you do. 

He's never gonna, gonna make it with you. 

Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way. 

Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say. 

Girl you can pick a field full of daisies, 

But he'd still be my baby. 

I know you can hardly wait tell I'm away from him 

Instinctively, I know what you're thinking, 

You'll be giving him an open invitation, 

But my baby won't be taken in. 

You can pout your cherry lips, 

Try to tend him with a sweet kiss. 

You can flutt your pretty eyes, 

He ain't got his hands tied. 

chorus: 

No chains to unlock, 

So free to do what he wants. 

He's into what he's got. 

He loves me, he loves you not. 

No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. 

He's into what he's got 

He loves me, he loves you not. 

You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare. 

Only want him just because he's there. 

Always looking for a new ride, 

The grass is greener on the other side. 

You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no, 

All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go. 

It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy. 

chorus: 

No chains to unlock, 

So free to do what he wants, 

He's into what he's got( that's me ) 

He loves me, He loves you not. 

No matter what you do, he is never gona be with you. 

He's into what he's got 

He loves me, he loves you not. 

Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. 

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got. 

You can take your chance at a second hand shot. 

Say what you want girl, do what you do. 

He's never gonna make it with you. 

You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah ) 

Try to tend him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss ) 

You can flutt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes ) 

He ain't got his hands tied. 

(x2) 

No chains to unlock, 

So free to do what he wants. 

He's into what he's got, 

He loves me, he loves you not. 

No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. 

He is into what he's got, 

He loves me, He loves you not.... 

Phoebe nodded off in class. It was the last class she had today. She almost always fell asleep during it. It was    
always the longest one.    
"Phoebe." She felt herself being shaken up. Pheebs looked up to find the room empty besides a girl who sat next    
to her. "Its time to go you kind of slept threw class." The girl replied.    
"Oh my god." Phoebe felt herself blush she usually woke up right when the class ended. "Thanks so much for    
waking me up ummm what's your name again?" Phoebe asked not really recognizing the women.    
"Mel." She replied. Phoebe noticed that she was very beautifully. Her hair long blonde with curls. Her eyes where    
very blue. And Pheebs didn't usually notice things like this but she really had big boobs.    
"So did I miss much?" Pheebs asked picking up her stuff. They got up and walked towards the door.    
"Nah he just talks on about nothing." She replied with a laugh.    
"Yeah I know I'm always falling asleep." Phoebe commented.    
"Me two. Hey do you want a ride or something." Mel asked gesturing to a red convertible.    
"Umm sure. Nice care." Phoebe replied hopping in.    
"Ok You're going to have to direct me to your house." Mel said as she started up the car. Phoebe pointed to the    
left as Mel drove out of the parking lot.    
"So I haven't seen you in class a lot." Phoebe commented.    
"Yeah I just transfored. My dad made me go to some classy collage I didn't like it much so I finally moved." Mel    
explained.    
"Ahh I see." A few minutes went by and the girls didn't say anything. "This is it." Phoebe said pointed to the    
manor. Mel slowed down the car and pulled over.    
"Ok well I guess Ill see you around."    
"Yeah…… hey do you know where P3 is?" Phoebe question as she grabbed her bag.    
"Umm yeah its that new club right?" Mel answered.    
"Yeah hey do you wanna come tonight. Ill be there my sis owns it."    
"Oh cool I would love to." Mel exclaimed thinking maybe she could pick up a guy.    
"All right meet yeah there at 8" Pheebs closed the door and waved. Melanie waved back as Phoebe ran up the    
front step. She pushed the door open and walked into the manor. Phoebe slammed the door shut awakening    
Piper and Leo. They had fallen asleep up the couch. When the door closed Piper had jumped up crushing one of    
Leo's arms.    
"Oww." Leo replied pulling his hand out from underneath her.    
"Sowwy hunny." Piper replied kissing his arm to make it better. "Phoebe don't    
slam the door geesh you scare me to death. I'm going to have a heart attack before I reach thirty." Piper    
exclaimed raising her tone.    
"Sowwy Pipe I didn't know you guys where sleeping." Phoebe replied mocking Pipers tone when she had    
apologized. Piper ignored it and looked at her watch.    
"Oh dam I'm going to be late." She muttered pulling herself off the couch.    
"Ohhhh do you have to leave." Leo replied pulling her back on the couch with him.    
"Yes lover I do I have a club to run." Piper replied smiling.    
"Oh come on." Leo argued.    
"No! But if you come to the club with me I'll reward you later." Piper whispered tickling Leo with her breath.    
"Lets GO!" Leo exclaimed grinning.    
"Oh stop killing me here." Phoebe muttered running upstairs. Both Piper and Leo cracked up.    
"Ok well I have to change." Piper announced.    
"Can I help?" Leo asked sweetly.    
"You'd love that wouldn't you." Piper stated. The phone rang before Leo could answer. Piper went over to it and    
greeted the person on the other side.    
"What Jon no you cant do this to me. No Jon! You can't do that Jon!" After a few minutes of silence Piper    
slammed the phone down in frustration.    
"What's wrong hunny?" Leo asked wrapping his arms around her.    
"Ugh that was Jon he just quit! Said he had another job or something!" Piper announced clearly angry. She had a    
popular band playing tonight and it was going to be crowded. She needed a bartender but she really didn't want    
to ask Leo to do it. Piper had been asking him to work way too much there. He didn't need this along with his    
whitelighter job.    
"Don't worry I'll help as long as I don't get called." Leo answered not minding working. He would do anything    
for Piper.    
"But you have worked way to hard for me." Piper muttered falling back onto the couch.    
"Hey I don't mind." Leo reassured her kissing Piper deeply.    
"Well I guess if you really don't mind." Piper sighed.    
"I don't now lets go get ready." Leo took Pipers hand and they went upstairs. A few hours later Piper and Leo    
where just waiting for Phoebe. She came down wearing a tight light blue tank top. On the bottom Pheebs wore a    
short skirt.    
"How do I look?" Pheebs asked walking down the stairs.    
"Great but thanks to you I'm late now lets go chop chop." Piper said pushing Phoebe and Leo out the door.    
"Ok it's just us three tonight Prue's developing some pictures downstairs." Phoebe informed them grabbing her    
coat before Piper could push her out all the way. Piper pulled out her keys and the three of them got in the car.    
At P3 Piper's assistant had opened up the club and was trying to bartend. Bartending wasn't her strength though.    
"Piper thank god you're here Jon didn't show up." Kate exclaimed (Her assistant)    
"I know he quit. I'm so sorry I'm late." Piper explained.    
"Then who's going to run the bar?" Kate asked almost panicking. Kate always panicked just like Piper.    
"Leo and I are going to run it tell I find a replacement. You just go over the books." Piper said calming her down.    
Kate nodded and left to look at the books. Piper and Leo got behind the bar and tended to the costumers.    
Phoebe sat on the stool at the bar waiting for Mel. Ten minutes later she appeared in the doorway. She wore a    
tight red top that had her back exposed. On the bottom she had flared jeans on to the finish the look. Phoebe got    
up and went over to the door to greet her.    
"Hey Mel." She said waving her down.    
"Ready for some guy hunting?" Mel asked smiling.    
"Lets go." Phoebe exclaimed. For a while Phoebe and Mel searched threw the crowds picking out guys. They    
danced with some talk with some and even got a little closer. When things slowed down a bit and only a few    
people where left Piper and Mel went and sat down.    
"Wow what a night." Mel sighed.    
"Yeah but I didn't meet anybody tooooo cute. Not someone I would wanna date again at least." Phoebe    
muttered.    
"Oh well there's always tomorrow right." Mel's gaze went from Phoebe back out to the rest of the people.    
"I haven't had this much fun in a while." Pheebs stated.    
"Wow major hottie over there." Mel announced pointing to the bar.    
"Where?!?!" Pheebs exclaimed looking to where she pointed. "Leo……???"    
"You know him and you haven't introduce me?" Mel replied pretending to be hurt. Phoebe laughed.    
"Well he is pretty hot, but he is also majorly off limits." Phoebe stated.    
"Why? You have dips on him or something."    
"No he is deeply in love with my sister. Besides he's not your type." Phoebe informed her.    
"We'll see." Mel muttered.    
"What?" Pheebs asked not hearing her.    
"Oh nothing well Id love to meet your sister."    
"Oh right sorry how rude of me." Phoebe replied getting up. She lead Mel to the bar where Piper and Leo where    
talking. "Hey guys." Phoebe greeted.    
"Hey Pheebs." Piper replied.    
"This is Mel she goes to school with me. Mel my sister Piper and her boyfriend Leo." Phoebe introduced them.    
"Nice to meet you." Mel greeted taking Piper's hand. Then she took Leo's hand smiling. Piper noticed as Leo let    
go Mel took extra long.    
"Well nice meeting you but I have to kick you out I'm closing. Pheebs you coming home with home with us?"    
Piper asked. She was getting weird vibes off this new girl.    
"Yeah I'll just walk Mel to her car." Phoebe replied.    
"Bye Leo………….. Piper." Mel waved as Phoebe and her walked out. Piper stared after her as she walked    
out. She ran her fingers threw her hair suddenly wishing she were more like that girl.    
"Stop thinking like that." Leo stated wrapping his arms around her.    
"Thinking like what?" Piper asked wondering what he was talking about.    
"Well let's see how you wish you look more like her." Leo replied.    
"Wait how did you??"    
"I know you Piper Halliwell."    
"Still even if you know me……"    
"Ok your right I had a little note a little magical help." Leo replied.    
"What do you mean?"    
"Like witches whitelighters powers grow in time. For the past few days I've been getting peoples thoughts in my    
head. I can't control it yet."    
"Why didn't you tell me?" Piper asked pouting.    
"Sorry I kind of forgot about it tell now." Leo answered kissing her.    
"So can you hear peoples thoughts ALL the time?" Piper questioned not so sure she liked this new power. There    
are something's that a girl just doesn't want others to know. Leo laughed,    
"No don't worry right now I can only hear thoughts when they are strong."    
"Well you can't truthfully tell me that she doesn't have a great body."    
"Yeah but I know someone with a better one. Plus I'm not big on blondes." Leo pulled Piper close to him. "Piper    
I love you and you're the most beautiful women in the world."    
"I love you two." Piper sighed leaning her head on his chest. They stood in the middle of the floor holding each    
other for serial minutes.    
"Ahem are we ever going home?" Phoebe asked from the door. She had a smile across her lips.    
"Yeah yeah yeah." Piper replied annoyed at the interruption. Piper grabbed her purse and took Leo's hand. They    
walked up the stairs to Phoebe and went out the door. After locking up the club Piper drove them home.    
At the manor Prue slept on the couch dead tried from all the work. She hadn't even had the strength to drag    
herself up to bed. Phoebe, Piper, and Leo entered the manor. Pheebs slammed the door awakening Prue.    
"Sowwwy Prue." Phoebe apologized seeing her sister sitting up on the couch hair a mess.    
"Thanx." Prue muttered making her way upstairs.    
"Nighty night." Phoebe exclaimed to her eldest sister. "Well I think I'm going to hit the hay two. I have an early    
class tomorrow. Night night don't be to loud you guys." Phoebe smiled and ran upstairs before Piper could hit    
her.    
Leo and Piper snuggled together on the couch. Enjoying each others warm embrace. Suddenly the phone rang.    
"Who the heck calls this late?" Piper exclaimed looking at her watch. It said 1:00 am and she was getting angry.    
This was the second time they where interrupted today. Next the elders will call or something.    
"Better not think that or it will happen." Leo commented.    
"Stop reading my mind." Piper laughed picking up the phone. "Hello……. Yes…….. No you said you would    
ship it here………… that wasn't the deal……… fine." Piper slammed the phone down and fell back on the    
couch.    
"What's wrong hunny?" Leo asked pulling her closer. He rubbed the tension out of her shoulders.    
"Ugh it seems the truck that ships the clubs stuff broke down. So if I want the supplies for the day after tomorrow    
I have to pick them up." Piper sighed heavily.    
"I could get it for you." Leo replied kissing her cheek, "I don't mind." Piper sighed thinking.    
"No I'll get it but can you work the bar with Pheebs tomorrow?" Piper asked.    
"Sure no problem."    
"Lets go up to bed." Piper commented pulling Leo up, "I'm going to have a long day tomorrow."    
"Ok." Piper and Leo went up to their room. After a few minutes both where sound asleep in each other's arms.    
The next morning Phoebe got up earlier than the others. She got a hot shower in and ate breakfast. Soon she was    
off to class. Pheebs sat down in the back waiting. She was earlier than usually.    
"Hey Phoebe right?" Someone asked from behind her.    
"Yeah." Phoebe replied turning around. She was met by a man with brown hair and dazzling hazel eyes.    


"Matt." He informed her taking her hand.    
"Yeah I've seen you around." Phoebe smiled.    
"So I was kind of wondering if you weren't busy tonight would you wanna go out with me?" He asked. Phoebe    
could tell he was kind of nervous. She liked the type of guys who weren't full of themselves always thinking that    
the girl would say yes.    
"Sure I would love to." Phoebe replied her smiled got even wider. Matt smiled at her and she got this melting    
feeling.    
"What time do you wanna go out?" He asked.    
"Ummmm how bout we go to a movie around 7." Pheebs answered.    
"Sounds good to me." Suddenly Mel walked in.    
"Hey Mel." Pheebs greeted. "This is Matt."    
"Hi Matt. So are we going to P3 again tonight." Mel asked sitting down next to Phoebe.    
"Actually I'm busy tonight. Matt asked me out." Phoebe answered.    
"Oh leave all the guys to me." Mel sighed pretended to be hurt. "Oh well more for me." She laughed. Suddenly    
Phoebes smiled faded.    
"Dam P3 I'm suppose to work tonight with Leo." Phoebe muttered cursing herself. Mel smiled as a plan formed    
in her head.    
"Well you know I could use the extra dough. If you want I'll work it for you." Mel suggested.    
"Really you would! You don't mind?" Pheebs exclaimed.    
"Not at all……… not at all." Mel smiled devishly.    
"Great." Phoebe hugged her excited that she didn't have to turn down Matt. She hadn't had a date in a while and    
she really wanted to go on this one.    
At the manor Piper woke up and sighed. She got out of bed awakening Leo.    
"Where yeah going?" He asked.    
"Shipment." She replied.    
"This earlier?" Leo asked pouting a little.    
"Yes this early. Hopefully I'll be back by tonight. I love you." Piper said as the kissed.    
"You sure you don't want me to go?" Leo questioned kind of confused on why he didn't just orb. Piper was all    
ready and was heading downstairs.    
"Positive. Ok I gotta go love you." Piper responded.    
"Miss you."    
"Miss you two." Piper quickly ran out to the jeep.    
The rest of the day was basically boring. Leo went into the club earlier not having much else to do.    
"Hey Leo where's Pheebs?" Prue asked as she walked into P3. Leo had opened it a few hours ago and their    
where a lot of people.    
"I dunno but she should be here soon." Leo replied not looking towards Prue. He was busy with a thousand    
costumers.    
"Hey." Mel greeted. Leo turned towards her.    
"Where's Phoebe I need help here." Leo replied.    
"Oh Phoebe is on a date I said I'd take her place." Mel answered.    
"Ok get those costumers over there." Leo replied not caring who helped him as long as he had some help. After    
that most of the night was busy, busy, busy. Mel was getting frustrated she didn't think it would be this busy they    
hadn't even got a chance to talk. Hours went by and it was finally time to close up. Leo made some people leave    
and finally shut the doors to P3.    
"Finally." Leo sighed falling back onto one of the booths.    
"Busy night." Mel answered sitting down next to him. She had sat down very close to Leo making him    
uncomfortable. "I'm glad its over." She whispered her breath tickling Leo's neck. Mel moved closer pushing her    
lips onto his. Her tong searched for his. After a second Leo quickly pulled away. "Leo I really like you." Mel    
whispered wrapping her arms around him. Leo pushed her away and got out of the booth.    
"Mel you're a nice girl but I'm in love with Piper." Leo replied.    
"What?!?!?" Mel Exclaimed.    
"I'm sorry but I just don't like you that way." Leo said. Mel immediately got very angry. NO ONE SAYS NO    
TO ME!!! She screamed in her head. Leo heard and felt all the emotion spilling out of her. "I'm really sorry."    
"Fine whatever." She walked towards the door swearing revenge.    
Leo paced around Piper's room frantically. He felt like he had betrayed her. What was he going to tell her? She    
already felt threaten by her before this happen.    
"Hey hunny." Piper greeted walking in the door.    
"Piper!" Leo jumped up, as he didn't notice her walk in.    
"Is something wrong?" Piper asked immediately realizing something was off.    
"No no why would something be wrong do I look like something is wrong?" Leo replied. Yes you do look guilty    
of something Piper thought. How do I look guilty? Leo asked himself hearing her thoughts.    
"So how was your day?" Piper asked figuring she would get it out of him when he was more relaxed.    
"Busy the club it was busy." Leo answered sitting back on the bed.    
"Well I figured it would be." Piper replied. She sat next to Leo and rubbed his shoulders as he did to her the day    
before. She kissed his check then moved to his lips. They laid back onto the bed and Piper got on top of Leo.    
She kissed around his neck. He loved the feel of Piper's touch it was always gentle. "I hope Pheebs helped you    
out." Piper said pulling away from him. She laid to his side with her arms wrapped around him. He knew she was    
taunting him so he would tell her. He also knew he couldn't lie to her.    
"Phoebe didn't show." Leo sighed.    
"What?" Piper asked looking Leo in the face. "I'm going to kill her it was her night to work. Errrr you had to do it    
all alone." Piper yelled getting angry.    
"No Phoebe sent in a friend to take her place." Leo explained not wanting to get Phoebe in trouble. Piper fell    
silent for a few moments.    
"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?" Piper asked. "What friend?"    
"…… Mel."    
"What happened?" Piper asked knowing this was what I didn't want to tell her.    
"When I closed the club I sat down. She sat down next to me and kissed me. Piper I swear I didn't kiss back. I    
pulled away as soon as her lips touched mine." Leo explained. His heart broke as he saw the hurt look on Piper's    
face. "I'm so sorry Piper. Please forgive me I looove you so much. You're the only one for me and I can't live    
without you." Piper whipped her eyes and sighed. Leo could feel the pain of betrayal flow from Piper. He wanted    
to fix it so bad.    
"Nothing else happened?" Piper muttered.    
"I swear nothing else. Can you forgive me?"    
"…… Yeah. I mean we all make mistakes right. Plus I know I hurt you when I was with Dan but you forgave    
me." Piper smiled snuggling to me.    
"Thank god Piper I don't know what I would do without you." Leo sighed kissing her forehead.    
"Phoebes dead." Piper whispered laying her head on Leo's chest.    
The next morning Piper woke up early. She got out of bed being careful to not wake Leo up. She had to talk to    
Pheebs. Piper rushed downstairs to find Phoebe having breakfast.    
"Hey Piper." She greeted.    
"I can't believe you did that to me!" Piper yelled.    
"What?" Phoebe asked confused.    
"You didn't go to the club to help out how irresponsible can you be?"    
"What Piper Mel went in for me I had a date?"    
"Gee thanks for sending her. That's just what I needed someone to try and steal my boyfriend!" Piper exclaimed.    
"What happened?" Phoebe asked now really confused.    
"Errrrrrrr she is trying to take Leo from me. Did you happen to forget to mention to her that he's my boyfriend?    
Or did you tell her to do this because you don't want me to be happy. You have always tried to ruin my life."    
Piper screamed now furious. Phoebe was starting to lose her patient as well. She was also hurt that Piper would    
even think she would do something like that.    
"Of course I told her Leo was your boyfriend and I'm happy for you and and glad you have Leo! I can't believe    
you would think that!" Phoebe yelled tears running down her cheeks. She quickly ran upstairs passing Leo who    
had caught the tail end of the fight. He stood in the doorway not sure if she wanted to even see him.    
"Its not her fault if its anybodies its my." Leo said coming slightly closer to Piper.    
"I shouldn't have snapped like that." Piper muttered falling into his arms. "I never should have did that I hurt her    
now. Why do I always mess things up?" Piper let some tears flow down her cheeks. Leo held on to her tightly.    
"Oh hunny you don't mess things up. Don't worry Phoebe will forgive you I know she will." Leo whispered softly    
"I'm going to go take a shower." Piper pulled away and headed upstairs. Leo sat down on a few minutes later    
Phoebe walked down the stairs. He could see tear stains down her cheeks covered by makeup. She quickly    
exited to go to class.    
Phoebe sat down in her class. She felt like crying more but she held back the tears. Soon Mel came in a sat next    
to her.    
"Hey Phoebe." She greeted cheerfully.    
"How could you!?!?" Phoebe questioned outraged.    
"How could I what?" Mel replied pushing her hair back.    
"I told you Leo was Piper's but you want after him anyways." Phoebe explained.    
"Me? He came onto me. You say he loves Piper but he was all over me. I'm the one who stopped it I didn't want    
to hurt you or your sister." Mel explained with a hurt expression.    
"Leo would never do that! Piper and him have been through so much together. Stuff that you can't even    
comprehend!" Phoebe snapped back. Now she was madder than ever.    
"Well Leo's pulled a fast one over all of you." Mel simple commented.    
"You where the one who said he was cute. Leo wouldn't he just wouldn't." Phoebe replied now not so sure.    
"Whatever." Mel muttered. The rest of the class was spent in silence nether girl would even look at the other.    
Once it was over Phoebe left quickly before Mel even got up.    
"She won't believe that story after a while." Mel muttered clearly frustrated. "Errrrr that bitch has screwed    
everything up. Piper Halliwell is in for it!" Once everyone was out of the room Mel blinked out. She appeared in a    
small apartment with black candles all around. She picked up a small black book and searched threw it for serial    
minutes. Finally Mel came onto the page she had looking for. She smiled devishly reading over the text.    
"Midnight on the dot." Mel said falling back onto the bed.    
Phoebe rushed into the manor not sure if she should tell Piper what Mel had said. Phoebe walked into the kitchen    
finding Leo and Piper making out heavily. Phoebe smiled and knew that Mel must have lied. Leo loved Piper with    
ALL his heart and would NEVER do that.    
"Hey guys." Phoebe exclaimed grabbing some water out of the fridge. Piper eyed Phoebe strangely she had    
thought Pheebs would be furious.    
"Your not mad??" Piper asked.    
"Of course not. I know you didn't mean them." Phoebe replied.    
"Of Pheebs I'm so sorry I shouldn't have blamed you." Piper said giving her little sister a hug.    
"No worries Pipe I forgive you. I probably would have done the same thing. And I want you to know I'm sorry    
to I didn't know Mel would do that." Leo smiled at the girls things where getting back to normal.    
The rest of the night the girls and Leo watched movies and chatted. Everything seemed to be fine, but what they    
didn't know was that the new day would bring new troubles.    
Mel smiled as she looked in her small spell book. In just one minute it would be exactly mid night and things    
would change forever.    
Forces of life swirl around,    
Pick up these forces from off the ground.    
For appearances to switch to all around.    
Let me look like her, and her become me,    
Hear this spell, hear my chant, hear my plea.    
Mel felt a wave of dizziness as she chanted. Black orbs danced around her engulfing her. After serial minutes Mel    
was completely covered in black and disappeared.    
Mel awoke head bonding. She felt pressure on her waist and looked to her side. There she saw Leo next to her    
with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled wickedly at the sight of Leo sleeping with her. Mel hadn't been    
sure if the spell would work she was fairly new at all this witchcraft. She looked to her hair and found it blonde as    
it was before.    
"Good the spell didn't backfire I didn't want to be stuck in Piper's simple body." Mel muttered glad she it had    
done its job. Mel sighed as she buried her head deeper into Leo's chest. She layed there for a few minutes just    
vasking in his warm embrace. He suddenly started to stir awake. Mel looked on suddenly becoming worried.    
What if the spell hated affected Leo. He opened his eyes and immediately smiled.    
"Hey how long you been awake?" He asked running his fingers threw Mel's long blonde hair. A chill went up his    
spine as if something was wrong. He pushed it out of his mind knowing nothing was wrong.    
"Hmmm only a little while." Mel replied relaxing. The spell had switched their lives completely. Now anything    
Piper and Leo had done was replaced with Mel as Piper.    
"I love you." Leo sighed kissing her passionately. She melted when his soft lips touched hers. Piper had been the    
luckiest bitch in the world.    
"I love you two." Mel replied smiling. Leo looked to the sky as he heard the ringing bells.    
"I have to go." Leo stated.    
"Go where?" Mel asked confused.    
"Hunny you know where." Leo replied kiss her. He got up and put some cloths on. "I'll hurry back love you."    
With that Leo orbed out. Mel stared at the spot Leo had stood in amazement.    
"Looks like they aren't as normal as I thought. What the hell is he?" Well questioned.    
"Piper hunny are you going to P3 today?" Phoebe asked standing in the doorway. I wish I had Piper's memory    
Mel thought.    
"Ummm yeah why?" Mel replied.    
"Can you give me a ride?" Phoebe pleaded. Mel sighed guessing that Piper would do anything for this brat.    
"Please please." Phoebe pleaded with a baby voice.    
"Fine." Mel said harshly getting up. She went over into the bathroom leaving a confused Phoebe. She shrugged it    
off figuring she was upset because Leo left.    
A half-hour later Mel come downstairs to find Phoebe and someone else at the table.    
"Morning Piper." The girl Mel didn't recognize greeted. She sipped her coffee while she went threw a magazine.    
"Ummm morning."    
"We ready I don't want to be late?" Pheebs asked grabbing her bag.    
"Alright alright geesh." Mel and Phoebe walked outside to the jeep. Suddenly Mel realized she didn't even know    
where she was dropping Phoebe off. "Hey Phoebe why don't you drive." Mel said to Phoebe who was getting in    
the passenger side.    
"Whoa wait……you…….want…….me…….to…….drive…….after what I did last time?" Phoebe asked    
surprised.    
"Yep." Mel answered pushing past Phoebe to get in the passenger side.    
Phoebe drove to college. She kissed Mel on the cheek as she got out of the car.    
"Love you see yeah later."    
"Bye." Mel stated getting into the drivers side. "Now to go to P3 I guess. You know this is starting to suck I have    
to work." Mel commented driving out of the parking lot.    
Fifth teen minutes later Mel arrived at the club. She walked in to find "her" staff working hard.    
"Piper what do you want me to do about the over shipment?" A woman asked.    
"Ummm you figure it out." Mel replied not in the mood for this. She sighed and went to "her" office to get some    
privacy.    
Piper awoke head pounding. She looked around the small dorm room she was in.    
"What happened?" She muttered getting up. Suddenly she found that she couldn't remember much of anything.    
Everything was so jumbled, everything so confusing. She peered at all the pictures around of her and other    
people. She didn't remember any of them. Infact she didn't know anything or anybody.    
"Mel you coming to class." A girl replied opening the door.    
"Ummm yeah wait for me." Piper answered not sure of what else to do. Piper started out the door but when the    
girl didn't follow she turned back around.    
"Are you coming?" Piper asked.    
"First of all class is that way. And second of all forgetting something?" The girl stated pointing into the room. Piper    
peered into the room not getting what she had forgotten. The girl sighed becoming frustrated. "What did you take    
stupid pills last night or something? Your book bag!"    
"Oppss." Piper replied grabbing it. She followed the girl to a large room. Piper sat down in the back next to her.    
"Oh you're actually going to sit with me instead of Phoebe?" The girl replied annoyed.    
"Your new 'friend'." She pointed to a girl with brown hair. Piper stared at her she looked so familiar yet Piper    
couldn't put her finger on it. Piper got up and went over to Phoebe.    
"Hello." Piper said sitting down next to her.    
"Mel I told you I didn't want to see you again." Phoebe said anger lighting up in her eyes. Piper felt hurt what did    
she ever do to this girl. Phoebe got up and moved over to another seat.    



	2. Chapter 2

"Phoebe wait! I don't understand?" Piper exclaimed grapping onto her. Faded images went threw Piper's head.    
Piper saw herself reading a letter. 

_Dear Piper, _   
_ I can't stand it here anymore I can't stay if Prue hates me. I should be telling you in person but its just to hard. _   
_ Don't worry you can call me anytime. I looooove you hopefully we can see each other soon. _   
_ Love _   
_ Pheebs _

A tear dropped from Piper fell onto the note. Suddenly the scene changed. This time just Phoebe was in the attic.    
She sat on a chest with a book in her lap. 

_ Hear now the words of the witches. _   
_ The secrets we hid in the night. _   
_ The oldest of gods are invoked here. _   
_ The great work of magic is sought. _   
_ In the night, and in this hour. _   
_ I call upon the ancient power. _   
_ Bring your powers to we sisters three. _   
_ We want the power. _   
_ Give us the power.* _

"Would you let go off me?" Phoebe hissed bringing Piper out of it. Piper being surprised lessoned her grip on    
Phoebe. She whipped her arm away and stared at it. Piper had clawed her and broke the skin. Phoebe cursed    
under her breath looking at it.    
"I'm sorry." Piper whispered. She didn't even know she had been holding on to her never mind hurting her.    
Phoebe just grumbled and walked away. Piper felt her heart break right there. She didn't know what or how but    
something was missing from her life. And she was pretty sure it had something to do with Phoebe.    
Mel sighed as she looked over all the paper work on 'her' desk.    
"Ugh how can Leo like this chick all she seems to do is work? Geesh being Piper isn't going to be as fun as I    
thought it would be." Mel sighed. Suddenly Leo orbed in surprising Mel. Hmmm I better watch what I say Mel    
thought.    
"I missed you." Mel stated jumping into his arms.    
"Piper it hasn't been that long." Leo laughed taking in her embrace. Something felt different but Leo didn't know    
what. After a few minutes he dismissed the feeling.    
"Lets go home." Mel smiled devishly. Leo looked at her almost shocked.    
"Is this the Piper I have known and loved forever? You leave the club on a Friday the busiest night of the week."    
Leo replied jokily. Mel almost died when she heard it. It may have been meant as a joke but he didn't know how    
close to the truth he was. "Are you ok sweetie?" Leo asked concerned. Mel nodded feeling the color return to    
her face. She was going to have to do a better acting job. "Well then lets go home it's rare that I get to spend a    
night to myself with you on a Friday." Leo took her hand and they headed for the parking lot.    
Leo drove home with the insistence of Mel. He found it strange she never asked him to drive after all he hadn't    
drove in a while.    
"Piper are you sure. I haven't driven in like 50 years." Leo stated looking at the car nervously. Mel almost choked    
!ALMOST 50 YEARS! She thought. How the hell old is he?    
"Umm I'm sure you'll do fine." She got into the passenger side. Leo stared at the car for serial minutes. He finally    
got in to the car and started it up.    
"At least I remember how to start a car." Leo muttered to himself. After a few minutes of driving it all come back to him.    
"So I thought maybe we could take a vacation or something just the two of us." Mel suggested.    
"I would love to but what about work? And the power of three?" Leo questioned. She sure has been acting    
differently lately.    
"Oh screw that I just wanna be with you." Mel replied not even caring what the heck the power of three was. Leo    
was a little taken back by the comment.    
"Piper…." Leo started. Suddenly a young women walked out into the middle of the road. "PIPER FREEZE    
HER!" Leo shouted the moment he saw her. Mel just looked confused. Leo maneuvered the car off the road to    
avoid hitting her. Instead of the women the jeep collided with a parked car.    
Piper looked at the car that had smashed into a parked car. How did she get in the middle of the road she    
wondered? She had just been walking around aimlessly trying to figure out what had happened to her. An intense    
pain went all threw her body. Something was wrong very wrong.    
Ok I'm confusing the hell out of myself with this piper is Mel and Mel is piper ahhh lol. So Piper is now known as    
PiperM and Mel MelP lol confused I know I am. 

PiperM's head throbbed harder. Pains filled her all over the place. Her eyes blurred and she found the world    
spinning around. She tried to keep herself up but the pain become so unbearable. Her legs turned to jelly as she    
fell to the ground.    
A woman saw PiperM fall to the ground. She had seen the whole accident and immediately called 911. She    
quickly ran over to the fallen girl and brought her out of the road. The girl had already caused one accident    
another was not needed. The woman didn't know any medical stuff to help the three of them so all she could do    
was wait.    
PiperM opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room. The pain had lessoned but was still there.    
"Ahhh Miss. Stanton your awake." A man greeted coming in. PiperM stared at him in confusion was that her last    
name. "How are you feeling?"    
"Ummm ok I don't really remember much of what happen though." PiperM replied.    
"That's understandable you hit your head hard falling to the ground. We're still no sure why you fainted maybe the    
shock of the car accident." The doctor informed her. Little by little everything that happened that day was coming    
back to her.    
"Oh my god! Are those people ok?" PiperM asked scared. She didn't want to be the cause of two peoples death.    
"We'll know more later. Don't worry yourself just worry about getting yourself better. Now I have to go check    
on some stuff. Is there any family you want me to call?" The doctor asked headed towards the door. PiperM was    
dumbfounded to the question. She didn't even know if she had any family. When she didn't answer the doctor    
took it as a no and left.    
PiperM felt tears trickle down her cheeks. She was all alone in this world. No one to love or care about. What    
did she do to deserve such a lonely and painful life? Where was her family? PiperM buried her head in her hands    
in frustration. Why couldn't she remember? There was something so important missing but why couldn't she    
remember?    
Prue and Phoebe sat next to their sister lying in the hospital. She was so pale and deadly looking. Phoebe let tears    
fall freely. She had had a premonition earlier of this happening. She had seen MelP in the middle of the road and    
Leo swerve. Then them colliding with the tree. She blamed herself after all she was the one who brought Mel into    
their lives.    
"I should have been able to save them." Phoebe muttered wishing she had had it before it had happened.    
"Shhh don't say that you couldn't stop it." Prue replied over hearing herself.    
"You should practice what you preach." Phoebe said smiling weakly. She knew that Prue was blaming herself.    
"She'll pull threw Phoebe. Piper's a fighter plus she has to many things going for her here." Prue said softly.    
"I hope so."    
"Hunny I'm going to go see how Leo's doing and get the doctor to tell us more." Prue announced getting up.    
"Alright." Phoebe replied not looking up. All she could do was stare at her sister.    
Prue walked outside not being able to stand it any more. It was her fault she should have stopped it. After a few    
minutes Prue pulled herself together and went to see Leo.    
Prue sat down next to Leo. He like MelP had not awakened yet. Prue didn't even know if they would. Suddenly    
Prue heard a groaning noise. Leo stried and slowly opened his eyes.    
"Leo your awake!" Prue exclaimed.    
"Prue….. what happened?" Leo asked intense pain ran threw his body.    
"You guys had an accident." Prue informed him. Leo's heart started to race as he remembered what happened.    
"Oh god is Piper ok and what about that woman?" Leo questioned.    
"Piper hasn't awakened and I don't know about the girl." Prue answered.    
"Oh god I have to see her." Leo exclaimed trying to get up.    
"Leo you can't not now Phoebe is with her." Prue replied. Leo sighed he wanted to see his Piper. He didn't know    
what he would do if something happened to her. Suddenly the door opened and the doctor entered.    
"He just woke up." Prue informed him. He nodded and ran some tests.    
"Well it seems that you are going to be fine besides a few broken bones. I am going to keep you here for a few    
days to make sure nothing goes wrong." The doctor told them.    
"Thank god." Prue sighed now all they had to do was get Piper back.    
"Page me if you need me." The doctor then left.    
Days went by and Leo got better. They where making him stay in the hospital for a few more days even though he    
was fine. Whitelighters recovered from accidents faster than normal mortals. Although it didn't matter if he was    
released he spent his time with Piper. Leo stared down at his 'love'.    
"Something's not right." Leo stated tracing the lines of her face. He never realized how she looked nothing like her    
sisters. Leo sighed in frustration what was wrong? "I should be sadder than I am." Leo muttered not being able to    
lie to himself. He was sad but not going crazy like he would expect. "I should be she's my soul mate ugh I love her    
for god sakes!" Leo exclaimed trying to convince himself. After getting no answers, which he knew, would    
happen Leo decided to go get a drink.    
He walked down the cafeteria. As he entered the room he collided into something.    
"Oh god I'm sorry." Leo said to the woman in front of her. Leo gasped at her beauty. She had long slickly brown    
hair that lined to her shoulders. Her eyes a dazzling brown that seemed to reach into the soul. She was much    
smaller than MelP but her beautiful succeeded MelP a hundred times.    
PiperM stared at the man in front of her. He was increabile gorgeous and not only that she felt like she knew him.    
Every detail seemed so familiar, like his green piercing eyes, or his brownish blonde hair.    
Both of them couldn't seem to find their voices. They stared at each other taking in every detail of the others    
body. After they where finally finished taking in everything they locked eyes. They both seemed to see the others    
soul knowing they we're meant for each other. Leo moved closer to her finally being able to move. PiperM    
wrapped her arms around him. They moved as close as they could to each other. Leo covered her mouth with his.    
They kissed passionately exploring each other. Leo's mind was shouting at him to stop. He was in love with Piper    
his soul mate, this is wrong. But his heart told him no this is your soul mate go to her. How can something so right    
be wrong?    
Leo and PiperM pulled slowly pulled away. Each gazing in the others eyes. Leo couldn't explain it but he felt that    
he had known her forever.    
*How can you do this to Piper she gave up everything for you!* His mind screamed to him. Leo pulled away    
from this new girl. He couldn't give up everything for her no Piper was his soul mate.    
"I'm sorry." He muttered as he rushed the other way. PiperM was so shocked by this new sensation that she    
didn't even reacted. As Leo was just about out of her sight range she started running after him.    
"Wait! Please!……………….. Leo!" PiperM threw up her hands in panic. To her surprise everything froze. She    
looked around the room trying to figure out what happened. Suddenly everything unfroze and Leo walked away.    
Piper didn't know what to think what had happened there? Was it some weird affect from the medicine she was    
taking? Or was she just crazy?    
PiperM was about to start walking back to her room. Suddenly she felt a tight grip around her wrist.    
"How the hell did you do that!?!?!" Someone yelled from behind her. PiperM turned around to be faced with a    
woman. She looked similar to herself although a little older.    
"Prue?!?" PiperM questioned as the word flowed off her tong.    
"How do you know my name?" Prue asked angrily she was thinking this girl had something to do with MelP not    
waking up.    
"I I don't know?" PiperM replied. Suddenly she stiffened up seeing more images.    
Herself and Phoebe where holding onto a young teenagers body. PiperM recognized it as the Prue. She was    
younger but the same details shined threw. Phoebe and Piper cried uncontrollable over her body. The sadness    
was evident they had lost their big sister that day.    
More pictures fluttered threw PiperM's head. Things that seemed so familiar to her. Leo getting hit with and    
arrow, Phoebe being burned at the stake, herself almost dying of some disease. She opened her eyes    
remembering so much more.    
"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Prue yelled as she walked away. Piper stood there trying to register    
everything.    
"Leo, Leo, Prue, Prue, Phoebe, Phoebe they all mean something to me. Good friends of mine maybe?" PiperM    
thought. "No they are more than that way more. Prue Prue Prue she's my sister. Yes Prue, Phoebe, and I sisters    
the power of three!" PiperM exclaimed as everything came back to her. "Leo my soul mate yes I remember now    
everything."    
Leo sat in front of MelP. He couldn't help but think if she never woke up maybe he could be with that girl. Leo    
quickly banished the thought what was wrong with him?    
"Leo." MeP muttered. Leo hadn't even noticed she had awakened being to deep in thought.    
"Piper thank god your awake." Leo sighed. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled back at him. It's so nice    
to have someone waiting for you Mel thought.    
"Hmmm I missed you." She replied. MelP leaned forward and they kissed.    
The real Piper flung into the room. She threw her hands up freezing Leo and Mel in that pose.    
"Errrrrrr I should really kill this girl. She thought she could usually replace me." Piper muttered in disgust. She then    
unfroze the two standing in front of them with a displeasing look on her face.    
Leo jumped up in surprise to see the woman from the cafeteria appear there. Mel looked at her nervously.    
"Excuse me what are you doing here?" Mel asked getting back her cool. This isn't a problem she kept telling    
herself.    
  
"Oh I've just come back to reclaim my life." Piper replied.    
"I I don't know what you're talking about? Who who are you?" Mel stuttered. Leo looked on in confusion.    
"Oh forgot about me already. Yeah well I would be the real Piper. Yeah that's right the one you stole her life    
from." Piper explained.    
"Your insane I'm the real Piper!" Mel yelled.    
"I am!" Piper yelled back.    
"No I am!" The yelling continued on and on until Leo couldn't take it anymore.    
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Leo exclaimed knowing this fighting wouldn't get them anywhere. Both girls    
immediately fell silent hearing Leo's voice.    
"Leo you have to believe me I'm your Piper." Piper pleaded.    
"No she's lying Leo you know I am." Mel cut in.    
"Go ahead ask me anything about me." Piper said knowing she would win this contest. Leo thought hard could his    
mind being playing ticks on him.    
"Ok what happened when you and your sisters went into the future?" Leo questioned both the girls.    
"Ummm wait I know this." Mel muttered trying to think of something.    
"Phoebe was burned at the stake while Leo and I where divorced." Piper answered.    
"We got divorced?" Leo questioned.    
"Leo!!!" Piper yelled realizing she had never told him what happened. "Screw this." She muttered pulling him into    
her arms. She brought his head down to hers and they kissed passionately. All the loneliness left Piper as the kiss    
got deeper. They where totally engulfed in each other. Leo brought his hands to her hair as she wrapped him    
closer to her. Images flew threw Leo's head the real memories came back.    
Mel looked on in fiery how could she be defeated like that? And not only that they where just kissing each other    
like she wasn't even there. Suddenly Phoebe and Prue burst into the room.    
"Leo this isn't the real……." Prue started but stopped when she saw Piper and Leo.    
"Hehehe looks like he figured it out." Phoebe stated. She had had a premonition of the spell Mel had done. Then    
slowly everything had come back to both sisters.    
"Hmmmm I missed you." Piper commented, as they pulled apart. "I'm finally home again."    
"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Leo apologized he should have known right away.    
"It wasn't your fault I didn't even know who I was. I'm just glad we both remember now." Piper answered    
running her hands threw his hair. It had been so long since she had played with his hair. Since she had just been in    
his embrace.    
"Leo don't do this! If you do I'll never go back to you. You know I'm better for you!" Mel screamed.    
"Mel get a pill of reality Leo never wanted you and never will." Phoebe replied rolling her eyes. Piper, Leo, Prue,    
and Phoebe left a screaming Mel. Everything was now back to normal. The way things should be. 

A few weeks went by and Piper and Leo had gotten things back to normal. Everything was perfect no demons    
had attacked and Mel hadn't shown her face to them at all. Piper had this uneasy feeling of guilt though. She had    
lived part of Mel's life and all she felt was loneliness. It was one of the worst experiences she had had. And Mel's    
life was probably like that everyday. Piper knew she wouldn't be able to go on if she didn't try to help.    
One night while Leo was off whitelightering and her sister where shopping Piper found herself in front of Mel's    
dorm. She actually hadn't planned on coming here. She had just taken a walk and this is where he legs brought her.    
"I'm here for a reason." Piper commented feeling confidence rise up in her. She was going to help Mel she knew    
it. Piper walked slowly in the building tell she found herself in front of the Mel's dorm room. She knocked on the    
door and waited for a reply. After serial minutes Mel finally came to the door.    
"What do you want?" She asked shocked to see Piper standing there.    
"Can I talk to you inside?" Piper questioned. Mel got out of the doorway. Piper took this as a yes and stepped    
inside. Her room was dark and you wouldn't be able to see if it weren't for the many candles around. Piper    
noticed a circle of candles with a book in the middle.    
"Start talking." Mel stated.    
"Well I lived as you for a little while. When I was you I was all alone no one to turn to. And I realized that that's    
how you probably are all the time. It's awful to not have anybody to turn to." Piper explained.    
"Yeah well you took the one person I wanted." Mel muttered. Anger building inside her.    
"Mel I know deep down you're a good person. There is someone out their for everyone. I know you'll find the    
one person who completes you. I just wanted to tell you if you ever need a friend I'll be here." Piper said softly.    
"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass." Mel replied disgusted. What is with this girl? After what I did to her she    
still wants to be my friend Mel thought. She suddenly became more anger and looked towards her book. She had    
been searching for a good spell to kill Piper before she had come to her. "Oh well this will work just as well." Mel    
muttered. Mel pulled out a gun from her pocket and aimed it at Piper.    
Piper felt a rush of fear go threw her.    
"Mel please don't do this." Piper pleading moving towards the door.    
"If I cant have him than neither can you." Mel put pressure on the trigger. Piper closed her eyes forgetting she was    
a witch. The bullet flew towards her. She collapses in pain as it ripped threw her flesh. Mel just smiled and walked    
out of the room leaving Piper alone on the floor.    
Meanwhile Leo was trying to do his work. Intense pains kept going threw his stomach.    
"Something's wrong with Piper." He realized as another pain shot threw him. He quickly orbed out letting his mind    
lead him to her.    
A few seconds later Leo orbed into Mel's room. Their he saw his love on the floor. "Piper!" He exclaimed    
running to her. He picked her limp body up in his arms. She had already lost a lot of blood Leo could see that.    
"Come on Piper don't do this to me."    
Piper opened her eyes feeling Leo's sweet embrace.    
"I….. love … you." She whispered taking his hand into hers. Tears flooded his cheeks he knew he was loosing her.    
"I wont let you go." He replied placing his hands over her. After a few seconds nothing happened.    
"Its……. not meant……….. to be Leo. I'll always……… love you…… always." Piper said squeezing his hand lightly.    
"No no no Piper I need you. Piper no please. I love you" Leo sobbed as her breaths swallowed.    
"I'm sorry." She whispered taking her last breath. Leo held onto her tightly sobbing uncontrollable.    
"I'll never let go." He cried, "Never." 

The end 


End file.
